


The week in which Ren didn’t wear his mask and Hux was constantly searching for Millicent

by BlackHellKitty



Series: Soft and Fluffy Kylux [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Armitage Hux, But also, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Millicent inside Kylo's mask, Millicent the matchmaker, Porn, Soft Kylux, Sweet/Hot, a lot of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHellKitty/pseuds/BlackHellKitty
Summary: As the title says. A whole week of searching and fools in love finally finding what they're secretly looking for.





	The week in which Ren didn’t wear his mask and Hux was constantly searching for Millicent

**Monday**

 

“Millicent! Breakfast!”, Hux shouted looking around his quarters for his cat. When there wasn’t the usual hungry ‘meow’ and tapping of soft paws Hux thin layer of patience was starting to break. “Millicent!”, he barked out but there still wasn’t a sound or other kind of answer. So he simply put down the bowl of food next to the little kitchenette and left. The cat would come and eat when she felt like it.

 

The first thing on today would be a meeting of the higher graded officers and knights. Hux sat down at his usual seat, waiting for the men and women to come in. He waited until two minutes after the agreed time before he started. He was just reporting on the last week, when a panting figure stormed in in a blur of black. Hux rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to upbraid Kylo but stopped when he looked at the man. Where usually black and silver metal stared back at Hux there now were two brown eyes that stared back in anger. Hux quirked his eyebrow but didn’t react otherwise to the unusual picture in front him. “You’re too late”, he told Ren, before continuing with his report.

 

Right in the minute when the meeting was over Kylo stormed out of the conference room. Expecting from the look on his face, Hux hoped he wouldn’t destroy another room of equipment. The other people in the room started discussing with hushed voices. Why would Lord Ren don’t wear his mask? Hux shook his head slightly about the profanity of such high-graded officers but left the room without another word. He had to look after Millicent before he went to the bridge.

 

……………………………………………………..

 

The cat hadn’t been there when he’d looked for her earlier but when he came back from dinner the bowl of food was emptied. So she hadn’t hurt herself or something, trying to fight another android. She was just wandering through the spaceship.

 

 

**Tuesday**

 

When Kylo came to the bridge his mood was even grumpier than the day before. Where in Endor’s name was his damn mask?! He’d looked for it in his whole quarters, even in the training-room and the dining-room. Everywhere where he may could have left it. But it was NOWHERE!

 

Hux gave him another of his questioning looks: eyebrow quirked, mouth sharp. Kylo just glared at him, hitting a worker extra hard when passing him. He hated this guy. He was so…. Kylo couldn’t even find a word. He hated his intense stare, his discipline, his beautiful eyes!

 

Reminding himself of Hux’s eyes Ren just got angrier and it cost him a lot of self-discipline to not take out his lightsaber and destroying everything around him.

 

……………………………………………………..

 

At the end of the day Kylo was sure that someone had stolen the mask from him. The people had kept whispering, flashing glances at him like he was a new created species. So he decided he would start to search the quarters of the crew for his mask.

 

 

**Wednesday**

 

Two whole days and Millicent was still gone. No, she wasn’t exactly – she came to his quarters for food – but otherwise she was gone and nowhere to be seen. It frustrated Hux. As much as he hated to admit it, he really loved this cat. He needed the feeling of her soft fur under his hands in the evening, calming him down from stressful days. Now that she was gone he had nothing to calm down himself. And hell – he really needed to calm down in the moment!

 

He couldn’t say why but Kylo kept on NOT wearing his damn mask and it drove Hux crazy! When he was wearing the mask he could at least ignore these eyes. Full of hate and rage every second of the day. And he didn’t have to see this… this damn mouth! These sinful full lips that seemed so soft he just wanted to…

 

“Aaaaaarrrrgh”, Hux screamed into the pillow he pressed to his face. It was an old habit he shouldn’t do anymore, but old habits died the hardest. It had been his way to calm down when he was little and now that there wasn’t a soft ball of orange fur he could pet he fell back in these old habits.

 

Maybe someone had given her food, Hux thought. Although they knew they shouldn’t. Maybe someone gave her something she didn’t get from Hux. He always gave her just the best of course and it was nearly impossible she could like something better than what she got from him but it was the only possible reason why she was missing that long.

 

……………………………………………………..

 

So when his work was done in the evening Hux started to search all the quarters for his cat.

 

 

**Thursday**

 

The day was the same as the days before. Hux was worrying for Millicent and Ren wasn’t wearing his mask. Both men seemed a lot angrier than usual and the people on board tried to avoid them as good as they could. No one wanted to get fired by an enraged General or get in the way of the lightsaber of a furious Lord Ren.

 

……………………………………………………..

 

When the daily work was done Hux and Kylo started searching again.

 

Hux had finished searching all the occupied quarters when he went for the section where a few empty quarters were. He opened the first door and stopped in surprise on what he found there: Kylo Ren was fighting with Millicent about something he couldn’t quite see from the distance.

 

“Kylo!”, he shouted angrily and ran over to grab his beloved cat from this brute’s hands. “Your cat stole my mask!”, Kylo attacked him, shoving the cat in his hands. He then grabbed the thing Hux couldn’t make out from afar, from the floor. It was indeed Ren’s mask. “Why would my cat steal your silly mask?”, he asked and pressed the slightly trembling cat to his chest. “I don’t know!”, Kylo shouted back.

 

They glared angrily at each other for some seconds, before Kylo turned around and left the room without another word.

 

 

 

**Friday**

 

When Kylo woke he felt much better than the mornings before. Now that his mask was there again he could go through the corridors and on the bridge without being looked at like some rare animal. He stood up and started to get dressed. When he wanted to reach for his mask he nearly lost it. It was gone. AGAIN!

 

He ran out of his quarters and crushed with Hux. “Can’t you look out where you’re going?”, the General asked him angrily. He looked at Kylo and saw that there wasn’t a mask. Again. “Your cat done it again”, Ren stated as an answer. Hux opened his mouth to say something but he thought better of it. So he closed his mouth again, turned and kept on walking to the empty quarter he found her in yesterday.

 

Kylo walked next to him. Both of them not saying another word until they reached the room. Of course they found Millicent inside it, sleeping peacefully inside Kylo’s mask. Hux sighed, went over and carefully stroked her awake. When the eyes of the little cat focused on her owner she let herself be taken out of the mask. She curled up on his arm, building a little ball of fur. Ren went over, too, taking the now empty helmet. He glared at Hux but when his gaze went to the cat his face somehow softened. “What should we do?”, he asked the General.

 

Hux had stared at the softened expression on Kylo’s face and wondered about why Ren wore this silly mask at all when his question brought him back to the here and now. “I don’t know”, he answered. It wasn’t often that he really had no clue what to do but right now it was the case. “It seems she really likes my mask. But I…”, Ren stopped his words. He really needed it. It was his way of protecting himself. Of not showing the other people the emotions that raged inside him like a storm.

 

It wasn’t Ren’s words but the expression in his eyes that made Hux giving way for the words that now left his mouth: “You don’t need it, Kylo.” Kylo looked up from the floor he had been staring at. Was the General kidding him? He looked for some hint of a silly joke in Hux’s eyes but couldn’t find any. “What do you mean?”, he therefore asked. “People fear you with or without it. It’s not the mask they are afraid of. It’s the person underneath it.”

 

It was the closest Hux was ever getting to tell Kylo that he respected him. That was at least what he told himself. “Keep the mask for your cat”, Kylo finally said. “I’ll get a new one as soon as possible.” Hux nodded. “Thank you”, he said after a good minute. Kylo nodded, too and went out of the room.

 

 

**Saturday**

 

Millicent had slept inside Kylo’s mask the whole night. Hux assumed he would find her exactly there when he came back from work. But of course he didn’t. The cat was gone – again.

 

Groaning he went down the corridor looking for her in the empty quarters but she wasn’t there. In none of them. He was just about to walk back to his own quarters when his communicator buzzed. It was Ren. “What?”, he barked at the communicator. “She’s here”, Kylo stated at the other end. “Who?”, Hux asked but he was pretty sure he already knew who. “Your damn cat. She’s at my quarters. I don’t know how she got in but she’s here.” Hux sighed. “I’m coming”, he said and went for Kylo’s rooms instead of his own.

 

He found him sitting on his bed, watching the cat cuddling with some of his robes. He closed the door behind him. Not everyone must see him inside here. They both looked at Millicent for some time before starting to speak simultaneously. “You first”, Ren offered.

 

Hux took another breath, before he did so: “I think she likes your scent”, he said and it sounded a lot more insecure than he wanted it to sound. And he couldn’t stop himself inhaling deeply, sniffling exactly this scent that his cat liked so very much. And god – he liked it, too.

 

Kylo, who’d wanted to ask what they could do about all this, froze. Hux’s cat, HUX’s cat liked his scent? It was ridiculous. Their eyes met and they held their gazes for a good minute, before Kylo slowly stood and went over to where Hux was standing.

 

Fuck… Why did this bastard had so very beautiful eyes?, Kylo thought. Fuck… Why did this absolute awful person had so very soft lips?, Hux thought and before he knew what was happening their lips crushed together. It was more a fight than a kiss, teeth scratching the other ones lips and hands grabbing hard and uncomfortable at each other’s necks, but it was all they both had longed for for so very long now.

 

They stumbled backwards until they hit Kylo’s bed and sank down on it. When Hux finally parted his lips and gave way for Kylo’s demanding tongue, he licked into Hux’s mouth hungrily. Suddenly it seemed much too warm in the quarters of the Knight of Ren and Hux started to fumble with his uniform. Kylo stopped him, pushing his hands away and continued undressing him instead. There was nothing romantic about it, nothing lovingly, just pure need and want.

 

It didn’t take long until they both were just in their briefs and Kylo pushed Hux down to the bed, kissing and touching him hungrily. Hux pressed his fingers in Kylo’s back, leaving marks and pushing him further down at him. When their cocks brushed together they both moaned. “Fuck…”, Kylo stated and rutted against Hux again. It felt so incredible to have him under him at last.

 

It was a matter of minutes until they both panted hard and their bodies were starting to tremble. “Ky… Kylo…”, Hux breathed trying to stop him. “Kylo, stop!”, he shouted when Ren wouldn’t hear. Kylo’s eyes focused at him an instant, his motions frozen. “What?”, he asked a lot breathier than planned. “I…”, Hux went red. “I don’t come to terms with just the half if I can have it all”, he told him seriously and who was Kylo to resist those demanding eyes? He crushed their lips together again, gliding his hands down the sides of Hux’s body and finally pulling down his boxers. He broke the kiss shortly to pull down his own, too, before he went down again.

 

Now that there wasn’t unnecessary clothes between them it felt even better and Hux groaned loudly when their cocks pressed together. They didn’t waste any time though. Kylo reached for his nightstand pulling out some lotion. It wouldn’t work as good as lube would, but none of them had ever planned this to happen so it would have to do.

 

After another lingering kiss Kylo climbed between Hux’s legs and he opened them willingly for him. With a good amount of the lotion on his finger Kylo pressed it inside in one swift motion, not stopping when he met resistance. Hux jumped a little but he soon got used to the feeling and in just a few minutes Kylo had three fingers inside him, working him open eagerly.

 

There was sweat building on his hard skin and Hux wanted to lick it from his perfect muscles if he didn’t want his cock inside him so desperately. He pulled at Kylo’s hand so he would remove it. “I’m ready”, he told him and Kylo quirked and eyebrow. Hux was far from ready but hell – he wanted to get over with this, too. He removed his hand and put another good portion of lotion on his cock, before lining it at Hux’s tight entrance.

 

When he sank in, Hux felt as if being ripped apart. But Kylo went surprisingly slow and gave him the time he needed to get used to the feeling. He waited until Hux nodded to go another few inches. When he finally was fully seated inside of him they stared at each other in wonder, panting into each other’s mouths, eyelids heavy with lust.

 

Kylo set a slow rhythm, giving Hux time again to get used to it. When the pain started to fade away Hux slung his legs around Kylo’s back to press him deeper. Kylo who’d held himself up on his arms left and right from Hux’s face now grabbed the back of the bed, pushing Hux a bit up. “Okay?”, he asked him and when Hux nodded he started to pound into him hard and fast.

 

When Kylo felt his orgasm building, he grabbed Hux’s cock with one hand, stroking it simultaneously to the motion of his hips. Hux came seconds before Kylo and they both sank back into the cushions, trying to get their breathings under control.

 

All the years when Hux had imagined this happening, he’d always thought Kylo would jump out of the bed right the minute after they’d finished but he had been wrong. To his surprise Kylo cuddled close, spooning around Hux in a manner that was so not Kylo that it nearly feared the General. He pressed his nose to Hux neck and inhaled deeply. “I think I like your scent, too, General”, he smiled against the little hairs of his neck and pulled him even closer.

 

Hux couldn’t resist a smile. Who’d thought this? The angry and always furious Ren was a cuddler. Just in that moment Hux’s eyes landed on Millicent who’d watched them all the time. “You planned all this, you bastard of a cat”, he said and Kylo chuckled behind him. Hux’s lips quirked up, too.

 

Millicent looked at the two of them in wonder and when she realized that her owner wouldn’t come over and cuddle with her, she rolled back into the clothes of Kylo to sleep another round.

 

 

**Sunday**

 

Hux woke first the next morning. He paused when he felt the warm body behind him and the memory of last night came back with all its might. Kylo must have felt him moving, because his arms closed firmer around him and he mumbled “Not yet”.

 

Half an hour later Hux finally got up, despite Kylo’s protest. “I need to feed Millicent”, he excused himself when he was dressed again.

 

Back at his quarters, he went to the kitchenette and it really was just coincidence that the fish he gave her was one of the finest. He went for a shower and when he got out and dressed in some fresh clothes, it knocked at his door, before Kylo came in.

 

He still wore no mask – it would take some more days until the new one would be finished. But instead of the grim look he’d had all week long there was a faint smile in his eyes, although it didn’t reach his lips. But that would have been ridiculous anyway for such a formidable person as him.

 

“So you’ve just kept her as a matchmaker then?”, he asked and now the smile shortly ghosted over his lips, too. Hux snorted. “Yeah, course. I’ve ever since had in mind to fall for you and make you fall for me…” But in spite of his stroppy answer he returned the little smile.

 

Kylo went over to him and this time their lips met with such sweetness that Hux would have honked if it hadn’t been Kylo who kissed him. Millicent had come closer and looked up at them with big eyes. “Sorry, kitty”, Kylo said when he parted from Hux shortly to look down at her. “But I’m afraid you have to share your owner from now on.” “And you’ll have to learn to live without your damn mask”, Hux said and pulled Kylo back so their lips met again.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is it. My first Kylux-Fanfiction. I’m so happy I could finally finish one. :) 
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed it and I’d love to hear your thoughts on it. 
> 
> By the way: I love Hux’s fist name Armitage a lot, but I think he doesn’t like it that much. That’s why I didn’t use it in the story. Maybe in a following one, when Kylo wants to use it and Hux goes through the roof because of it. :D 
> 
> If you have any wishes or ideas for following stories feel free to let me know. You can also find me on Tumblr: https://blackhellkitty.tumblr.com/


End file.
